Grimes Family One Shots
by Walkingwithmegz
Summary: Collection of The Grimes family one shot?


It was a warm summers morning in July. Rick had been working like crazy at his job as a security guard and decided it was time to get out of the house and spend a day with his family. Michonne was lying beside him, looking peaceful. Damn how he loved that woman. Rick quietly got out of bed to check on the rest of the kids. It was 7am, so of course Carl would be fast asleep. He walked into RJs room to see if the youngest of the Grimes Clan was still sleeping. Rick Junior was snuggled in his racing car bed that once belonged to Carl. Judith's room was next door, a bright girl of 9 years old who loved the outdoors and her brothers. Rick smiled as he saw that his daughter was up and sitting at her desk drawing. She had recently began to draw a lot recently. Rick decided to give her peace. As he bypassed his 20 year olds room he decided to make he way to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee for Michonne.

The past few years for the Grimes family had been tough. Since him and Judith and Carl's mother, Lori had gone through a nasty divorce when Judith was only 3 which broke the children's heart, he knew that family life was going to get better. And it was. Rick had sworn to himself that he was going to never get married or even romantically interested again until he met Michonne Hawthorne. They had met each other at a Kid play place where Michonne had brought her son Andre and Rick brought Judith. While talking about their kids they realised their situations were very similar. Michonne has separated from her Boyfriend, who was Andres father but they were both co parenting and Michonne had her son every two weeks. Those meetings happened more and more often ( and not just in a kids play place). After a year or so of meeting and well dating, Rick bent down on one knee and then the youngest Grimes was born.

Rick and Michonne had recently moved from Atlanta to LA for a few months while Michonne finished studying to become a Lawyer and wanted to move out of Atlanta for a while. While Michonne was studying, Rick was a security guard for a local film set in which his friends Glenn and Maggie Rhee owner. Life was great for the Grimes squad, and was set to get even better.

As Rick made the coffee, his four year old son had ran into the kitchen demanding food. Like his father, he loved eating. Rick made oatmeal with raisins for the little boy while he sipped away at his coffee.

It was around 7:30 when Michonne floated into the kitchen wearing her blue and read flowered dressing gown. She smiled as she saw Rick and RJ reading a comic book together. Rick looked up and smiled at his wife. Oh how much he loved her. Michonne came over and sat on Ricks lap and sipped at her coffee. It was cold by now but the taste was enough to wake her up properly.

While waiting for Judith and Carl to appear out of their dens, Rick had an idea.

"How about we have a family fun day today?"

RJ perked his head up from his oatmeal and yelled excitedly. Anything that included fun made RJ smile. Michonne nodded and agreed at that idea. She wanted the family to become closer, especially after moving to LA. The beach would be the best option for the family. It was a bright and Sunny day in LA and Michonne wanted to make sure the kids got a bit of sun to their bodies. Beach days were always a good idea, especially since it was super sunny outside. RJ ran upstairs to tell his siblings. Rick kissed his wife and ran upstairs to get ready for the day.

A groggy looking Carl appeared out of his room. 8am was far too early to be up in the summer months unless he had work. As RJ was yanking at his arm, Judith walked out and grabbed RJ away from Carl and gave them both a big hug. Judith was excited to go to the beach. She loved the water. She had been going to swimming lessons every week back at Atlanta in preparation to their big move. Carl was too excited. Rick and him had been surfing a couple of times since they came to LA and he wanted to practice a bit more and to try and hit some big waves.

Once they arrived at the beach at around 10 the kids made a bee line to the sea and Michonne and Rick set out the deck chairs and blankets. Michonne and Rick lay and look at their children playing happily in the water. Carl was keeping a close eye of his siblings, Judith was swimming in the waves and RJ was freaking out over seaweed, definitely his fathers son! Michonne was wearing a maxi dress on this occasion, her curls laying over her chest and moving in the wind. She was gorgeous. Rick admired every single detail of his wife from her eyes to her toes. She was perfect to him. The best thing that could ever happen to him (apart from his children of course).

Rick walked back up to the car to get his camera out to get a few shots of the kids. Making memories was important to him and taking photos was a great way to remember them. Rick never got to have those fun moments really as a child due to his parents work commitments but he had promised himself that his children would be different and he would always be there for them. Having family fun days were important to them as a family. They got to bond more!

As he snapped away at his camera he noticed a few rocks at the side of the beach. He took Michonne by his hand and walked her over to those rocks. She climbed over a few and sat and posed for her husband. As Rick zoomed in and changed lenses, Michonne giggled and called him a perfectionist. He wanted to get the perfect shot of his wife to surprise her for her birthday that was coming soon. After sitting on the rocks, Michonne suggested about walking to the pier with the kids. As she gathered the troops from the water, Rick got out his tripod from the back of the car. This would be a perfect time to take the annual family picture, he thought.

The family walked, well except RJ who wanted to run, in a line towards the pier to see if they could get a decent family picture to hang up in the new house. As Rick lined up the tripod and got an order for the kids, Michonne got the kids into some sort of order. After and few ready, steady, go's and a couple of fails, the family picture was taken. This photo could also be possibly used as the Christmas card photo as well...

Rick wanted one last photo of his wife and kids. They all sat down on the sand and Rick focused the camera to get the right angle. As he was ready to go Michonne got the kids to focus by saying one, two, three, say baby Grimes. As all the kids said baby Grimes, Carl gave Michonne a confused face and Rick an even bigger one. Judith, being the smart one in the family gave Michonne the biggest hug ever, closely followed by RJ who was once again complaining about being hungry. Carl joined the hug as well. His face was full of happiness. Rick however was in a bit of disbelief and rethought those words again, Baby Grimes. He was going to be a father again!He ran over to his wife and lifted her up from the sand and held her tightly. The family was expanding even more. Family fun days were about to get a new member and even more fun.

The End xo


End file.
